Coercion
by LoryLynn1186
Summary: How did Mara convince Luke to help her distract Kyp? Missing scene from Of Nexus and Nobles.


**Coercion  
>Summary:<strong> How exactly did Mara convince Luke to distract Kyp in _Of Nexus and Nobles_?  
><strong>AN:** This is a fun little missing scene from the story _Of Nexus and Nobles: A Mission of Great Importance_ which I coauthored with the wonderful **LexiLupin.** You should really check that one out! ;)

* * *

><p><em>Kyp just shook his head. "I think," he murmured ruefully, "that I've been betrayed."<br>__Luke chuckled by his side. "I'm sorry; Mara, er… coerced me into it. Yes- coerced."  
>Kyp cocked a brow but didn't ask. "Not what I meant, actually."<em>

"No. Absolutely not….No. I refuse." Luke stood adamantly, his hands clasped behind his back. He was the picture of a Jedi Master: resolute, determined, no-nonsense.

It made Mara laugh.

"Oh Farmboy," she purred, "you act as though I'm asking you to lie to the Master's Council."

"You might as well be," Luke argued.

Mara rolled her eyes at her husband. "All I want you to do is distract Kyp long enough for Gennevi to make it to the party unnoticed. Surely that does not violate the Jedi Code." Her fingers ran up his arm, just barely touching his skin, and leaving a trail of goose bumps.

Luke bit back a groan as he realized what she was doing. She was a devilish woman, his wife. "I'm not doing it," he reiterated, his voice holding less resolve than it had only moments ago.

Smiling coyly, Mara closed the small distance between their bodies, letting her hands run up Luke's chest and over his shoulders. "What if I make it worth your while?" Sensing Luke's curiosity peak, Mara leaned up on her toes and brought her lips to his ear. Her teeth nibbled at the earlobe for a quick second before she spoke. "Does that interest you…Master?"

Luke bit back a groan. It had been some time since she'd called him Master in that tone of voice. He missed it, but he still wasn't budging. "Don't think you can sweet-talk me into agreeing to do your dirty work."

"Dirty work? Hmm," she trailed a finger down his chest until she hit the top of his pants. Her eyes flicked up to meet his, a wickedness shining in the green orbs. "Sound like you're reading my mind, Farmboy."

She kissed him, not with a sweet, tender peck, but a hard, demanding kiss that ignited a flame in both of them. Luke's hands wove into her hair, cupping the back of her head and pressing their lips together more forcefully. She walked him backward until his was pressed against the wall, her fingers working at the clasp of his pants the whole way until she could get her hand inside to grasp the rather impressive bulge.

"Mara," he growled as her fingers encircled his length. She rubbed him expertly, but Luke craved skin-to-skin contact. Before he could voice that want, Mara disappeared from his sight, dropping to her knees in front of him.

"Looks like someone is rather eager," she purred. Taking her sweet time, Mara removed her husband's boots and slid his pants and underwear over his hips. He quickly kicked the garments away and waited eagerly. Mara leaned forward and ran her tongue along his length before sitting back on her heels.

"Wha—what are you doing?"

"Are you going to help me?"

Luke's head dropped back against the wall. "Evil," he hissed.

The laugh that escaped Mara's lips was a somewhere between a giggle and a cackle. She leaned forward again and ran her tongue down and back up Luke's length. "I was evil," she pumped her hand over his cock a few times, "but that was a long time ago."

"Not so sure about that."

Mara's hand never stilled as her lips wrapped around the head of his cock, her tongue teasing the sensitive ridge. Luke's hand rest on the back of her head, guiding her movements as his hips thrust involuntarily toward her mouth.

"Gods, Mara." He groaned loudly when Mara hummed in response sending waves of ecstasy through his body. She knew exactly how to work him, nibbling on the underside of his shaft and palming his sac. Feeling his climax approaching, Luke grabbed her arms and hauled Mara to her feet. "I need to be inside you."

"If you say so," Mara laughed as they tumbled their way onto the couch. She pushed him onto the cushions and stood in front of him.

"I think you're a little overdressed, dear."

"I was feeling a little left out," she said lifting her shirt over her head in one quick motion. Tossing it aside, Mara reached behind her back and unhooked her bra but didn't let it slide down her arms. "What's your answer, Skywalker?"

Luke bit the inside of his cheek. She was relentless. "I've withstood torture before, Mara. You're not going to make me cave that easily."

"We'll see about that." Mara loved a good challenge. Dropping the bra, she ran her hands up her stomach to cup a breast in each hand. Her fingers rubbed and pinched her nipples bringing them to tiny peaks, allowing tiny moans to escape every so often. She kept a trained eye on her husband, watching as he fought to control his breathing while his gaze was locked on her body. It was times like these that Mara was grateful for her training as a dancer, using that training to rock her body to the sultry tone in her mind. Even if she couldn't feel Luke's arousal through the Force, she would clearly be able to see his body's reaction. Her hands graced down her body until she hit the top of her pants. With painstaking slowness she popped one button open and then the second.

And suddenly her pants slid down her legs and pooled at her feet.

Mara regarded Luke with a quirked brow. "Is that a responsible use of the Force, Master?"

"I think the situation warranted it," Luke grinned.

Mara smirked and sashayed her way over to Luke, stepping out of her pants in the process, leaving her in only a pair of dark blue panties. She stood in front of him, his knees sandwiched between her legs. She leaned over placing her hands on his shoulders, bringing her breasts to eye level.

"You ready to do my bidding, Jedi?" Luke shook his head defiantly. Mara placed one knee and then the other on either side of his body. His erection poked at her center, but the silky material of her underwear stood in the way.

"These need to go," Luke ordered, fingering the waistband.

Mara ground her hips against his. "I don't think you are in any position to be making demands."

"I'll show you demands." He pulled her head down and captured her lips in a bruising kiss and while Mara's attention was otherwise occupied, Luke grabbed the sides of her panties and pulled, ripping the fabric down the sides.

"Luke!"

He tossed the fabric behind him not really caring where it landed. His fingers dipped into her folds finding her wet and ready for him. "No more teasing," he whispered, a finger ghosting over her nub.

"You should talk." Raising up on her knees, Mara reached down and grasped his straining erection. She pumped him a few times…but she didn't move. Mara sat there, poised over his aching cock with barely an inch separating them.

"Mara, please!" Luke begged. He tried to thrust his upward but Mara's Force-hold was too strong.

"What's your answer, Master Skywalker?" When Luke didn't respond, she took him into her hands and rubbed the head of his cock between her nether lips. It wasn't enough to break him, so she lowered herself just a bit, letting just the head slip inside. "Well?"

Even a Jedi Grand Master had his limits. "Fine!"

"What was that?"

"I'll do it. I'll do whatever you want, just…please."

"You'll distract Kyp for us?"

"I will personally give him a tour of every room in the Temple if you want, Mara. Please just…have mercy on me."

With a feral grin, Mara finally relented and sank fully onto his length. Both of them moaned loudly at the feeling, pausing only a moment before the dance began in earnest. The sound of flesh on flesh and breathy moans filled the room.

"Gods, Luke. We really need to do this more often."

"Agreed," he acquiesced with a powerful upward thrust. "I suppose you'll…just have to bribe me…more often." Mara's movements slowed before stilling completely. "What? Now what did I do?"

"I didn't 'bribe' you," she argued.

"Then what would you call it?" Luke asked. He swiveled his hips as much as possible in his current position.

Mara's head cocked to the side as she thought for a minute before a sly grin graced her lips. "Not bribed. Coerced."

Luke grabbed her head and smashed their lips together in a hungry kiss. "Coerced, yes. Please continue with the coercion."

"My pleasure...master." With renewed vigor Mara rode Luke's cock, clenching her inner walls each time she rose up. Luke's hands grabbed her hips to aid her in her movement. It didn't take long for their rhythms to synchronize, allowing his hands to wander, one to her ass and one to cup her breast. Mara moaned as Luke's fingers toyed with her nipple before his lips latched on.

"Kriff Luke," she growled, holding his head against her chest where he continued to suckle in earnest. Mara's body moved faster now, fueled by their shared desire. She climbed toward her pinnacle at an alarming pace, Luke's movements pushing her there even quicker. She dropped her lips to his, sighing into the kiss.

"Come on, Mara. Let go." Reaching between them, Luke's finger stroked her clit. Mara tensed and threw her head back with a loud groan. "Come for me, baby."

His words were enough to throw her over the edge, Luke's name tumbling from her lips. Luke thrust upward into her a few more times before finding his completion. Mara collapsed on his chest; Luke's arms wrapped around her waist and kissed her temple.

After a few moments, she lifted her head. "So…you'll be distracting Kyp then."

Luke's head dropped against the back of the couch with a groan. "Evil."


End file.
